


miss you when you’re gone

by annella



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Tseng has been away on a long mission, and Rufus is happy to have him home.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	miss you when you’re gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing based on Seno’s beautiful art posted [here!](https://twitter.com/seno_ff/status/1333821411077484544?s=21) It was so gorgeous I had to write something immediately.

The door to Rufus’ penthouse opened, then slammed shut. Perking up immediately, Rufus put his book down and went to greet Tseng, finally back after a mission that had taken several weeks. Weeks with little to no contact, weeks of worrying about him and savouring those few messages Tseng was able to send from the jungles of the south.

But he was home now, and when Rufus saw his lover standing in the hallway, exhaustion etched on every feature, he felt such a swell of love rise in him that he was surprised by it. He knew he loved Tseng, had felt it grow in him for months, but it almost overwhelmed him in this moment.

“Tseng,” he murmured, and Tseng smiled at him, stepping into his embrace. He’d already been back to the office; he was freshly showered and his suit was clean and pressed, and Rufus wrapped his arms around him, letting Tseng lean his face against his shoulder and inhaling the light scent of still-damp hair.

“It’s been…” Tseng trailed off and sighed, and Rufus kissed his forehead before taking his hand and leading him into the lounge. Before they could get too far, however, Tseng pushed Rufus down onto the couch and unceremoniously climbed into his lap.

“Oh!” This was unlike Tseng; his lover was not usually one to take the first step in initiating anything, and Rufus couldn’t stop a wide smile from forming on his face as Tseng gently took his face in his hand and leaned down to kiss him.

The smooth leather of Tseng’s glove was warm on Rufus’ face, and Rufus eagerly tilted his head back and returned the kiss, relishing the warm touch of Tseng’s mouth on his, the soft lips, the quiet breaths that tasted of coffee and dark chocolate.

“I missed you,” Tseng breathed, and kissed him again, tilting Rufus’ head back further to allow him to deepen the kiss, sliding the tip of his tongue over Rufus’ mouth to coax him to open up. 

“Missed you too,” Rufus replied, and then they were quiet, too enraptured by each other’s presence, the only sounds the quiet moans and soft gasps as their tongues tangled together, warm and intimate, re-learning each other’s touch. Rufus slid his hands over Tseng’s back, over the smooth fabric of his suit, one hand splayed across his broad shoulders, the other slipping down to cup his ass. 

Tseng chuckled, and allowed Rufus to tug him closer so they were pressed together from chest to groin. “I definitely missed this.” He kissed Rufus again, and again, barely stopping to breathe, and Rufus smiled into the kiss, his hand on Tseng’s back catching the ends of his hair, silky strands sliding through his fingers.

“Don’t leave like that again,” Rufus admonished him as they pulled apart for a moment. 

Tseng stroked his cheek, looking down at him with a sad smile on his face. “Would that I could be at your side all the time,” he murmured. Rufus nodded, sliding his hand up into Tseng’s hair and dragging him back down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sherribon on twitter.


End file.
